


Anything Your Heart Desires

by thillusionist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wizarding World, Durmstrang, Endearments, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mirror of Erised, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Victor's a 6th Year, Yuuri and Victor are both obsessed with each other, Yuuri's a 5th Year, brief mention of other Hogwarts houses, but both entirely oblivious to the other's feelings, for the sake of cohesion, friendly teasing, mild to explicit language, self-deprecation, using Russian spelling for Victor's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thillusionist/pseuds/thillusionist
Summary: There in the doorway stood sixth year Ravenclaw prefect Seung Gil Lee, and behind him (no doubt being allowed special privilege as a guest) was Viktor Nikiforov. His shiny silver hair perfectly styled and his blood red uniform stark against the dark grey of the stone walls behind him.Phichit and Yuuri just stared -- Yuuri's face turning an alarming shade of pink very quickly, and Phichit's expression flickering from shock to panic and then to humored mischief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, my dudes, this is my first (dedicated) attempt at writing a legit fic. I tried it once years ago and never finished since I was like 15, but the plan is for that not to happen again.
> 
> The plot of this story is entirely mine (meaning I haven't read anything like it myself), but the AU, the idea for the involvement of the Mirror of Erised, and obviously the characters themselves are not mine. Credit for the Harry Potter AU (again, meaning where I came across it) with Slytherin!Yuuri and Durmstrang!Viktor goes to the lovely [Ashida](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida) and credit for the Mirror of Erised idea goes to [Roka](https://twitter.com/rokaraqo) who created [this masterpiece](https://twitter.com/rokaraqo/status/879365950386065408) and so graciously gave me permission to write about it.
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated, but if you're just gonna be a dick, then kindly navigate away and lurk elsewhere. I don't have time for that, and if you do, then you need a hobby. ♥

_The rain pelted his face as he tore through the air on his broomstick, arm outstretched as lightning flashed high above him in the clouds. The golden gleam of the Snitch taunted him from a few meters ahead and he urged his broomstick faster. This catch would be a record-breaking win for Hogwarts and Yuuri was determined to make it. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver, the flick of a scarlet uniform to his left. He was only a couple feet away now...nearly there...so close..._

"Yuuri, wake up!" Phichit's voice cut through the dream, and Yuuri shot up in bed in a second of pure terror before he realized what had happened.

"Phichit!! That was a great dream," Yuuri whined as he buried his face in his hands and tried to shake off that flicker of color he'd seen just before the dream was cut off. It was far to early in the morning to be thinking about _him_ already.

Phichit, standing over Yuuri's bed, snorted and smirked down at his best friend who turned his head and gave Phichit some unamused side-eye. He had a feeling he knew what was going through Phichit's head right now, and more than likely, the Thai boy was going to voice his thoughts whether Yuuri wanted him to or not.

"Don't tell me, you were dreaming that you were on a romantic excursion with your darling _Vitya_ , weren't you?" Phichit teased, bursting into laughter made of pure sunshine when Yuuri spluttered and a high blush stained across his cheeks and to the tops of his ears.

"P-phichit! No, that wasn't it!!" Yuuri's voice cracked, he was so riddled with embarrassment.

"Oh, no?" Phichit kept teasing. "Yuuri, don't tell me you were having _a dirty dream about him_ ," and he waggled his eyebrows at Yuuri to intensify the effect of his words.

Yuuri just stared at him, a completely horrified expression taking over his features. His face was entirely beet-red now, _and it would probably stay that way for the rest of eternity_ , Yuuri thought. It was just like Phichit to tease him like this first thing in the morning. Phichit was his best friend, but sometimes Yuuri wanted to cast a _very_ childish jinx on him to teach him a lesson.

"I'm going back to bed, oh my god..." Yuuri mumbled and made a halfhearted attempt to curl up under the duvet again, but Phichit was having none of it.

"Nah uh, Yuuri, you of all people should know what today is," Phichit chided as he grabbed the blanket and tore it away from Yuuri's prone body. "The Durmstrang team hasn't arrived yet, but that doesn't mean we can ignore the chance to make you look irresistible to welcome them to our humble school." And with that, the Thai boy began to march away toward the door that led to the common room, knowing full well that Yuuri would be trailing him whether it was by choice or not.

Yuuri finally caught up to Phichit as they passed through the pillars and breached the Slytherin common room. He knew that his best friend always _meant_ well, but sometimes Phichit was just so damn _extra_. Normally, Yuuri didn't mind it -- even encouraged it -- but that's because it was not normally all focused on himself. _Oh well_ , Yuuri mused, _at least this only happens twice a year_.

He immediately regretted the thought, though. Not because he wanted Phichit to fawn and fuss over him more, but because knowing this only happened twice a year meant knowing that those two times every year were the only times he got to see _him_. Viktor Nikiforov. The _real_ reason Phichit fussed over him like this whenever Durmstrang's Quidditch team visited Hogwarts for their inter-school matches.

Phichit was the only person apart from Yuuri himself who knew about the Japanese boy's feelings for the Russian Seeker. The only one besides Yuuri who knew that those feelings went much deeper than simple respect for an excellent player. Phichit was the only one who knew of Yuuri's ridiculous crush on Viktor Nikiforov which started their first year when the older Russian boy came to Hogwarts for the second time.

That was why Yuuri allowed Phichit to make a fuss twice a year. Even though Yuuri doubted all the extra work they put in really made much of a difference, he did still like feeling put together and presentable. He didn't usually get much opportunity to cross paths with Viktor outside of the Quidditch pitch, but on the occasions where they really did get to interact, at least feeling like he looked composed helped him mask the internal screaming that set in every time.

Phichit tugged at Yuuri's sleeve then, breaking him out of his reverie and nearly dragging him down a side hallway they didn't normally take. For a moment Yuuri was confused as to where Phichit was taking him, but it soon became clear the further they walked.

Most people didn't believe them when they said Phichit was a prefect since the Thai student was so outspoken and more than a little mischievous. At the flash of his badge, though, and the confirmation by the other prefects (and the Slytherin Head of House), there was no denying that Phichit had earned the role. He was a good student, kept his grades up, never talked back to professors, and kept the mischief to a minimum except for when said professors were around.

And being a prefect meant Phichit had access to the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor, which was exactly where the two best friends were now.

"Phichit, I'm not supposed to be in here!" Yuuri argued as Phichit ushered him through the door after giving the password. Phichit just shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, Yuuri! I'm allowed to give access to whoever I choose, and it's not like you're going to abuse the use of _a bathroom_ ," he looked pointedly at Yuuri.

Yuuri had to admit that his best friend was right. "Fine, but just so you know, this is in your top five most extra moments ever right now. Viktor won't even be able to tell that I used this bathroom, let alone care."

Phichit just laughed and shoved Yuuri toward the bath. "Just go clean up, already, we haven't got all day! Durmstrang will be here in less than two hours!"

On days when other schools (especially Durmstrang, as Hogwarts' friendly rival) visited for inter-school Quidditch, all morning classes until lunch time were cancelled to prepare the grounds and castle for the arrival of the guests. Headmistress Okukawa had a tendency to go over the top sometimes when it came to preparations for events, but no one in the school would dare argue with her decisions. She was a force to be reckoned with if you crossed her, so no one ever did. There were rumors that the last professor to question her methods ended up in the hospital wing for a week and as soon as they were healed up, they resigned their position and bolted.

Phichit almost definitely had other matters he was meant to be attending to right now while the rest of the school was setting up for the Durmstrang team's arrival. However, Phichit was clearly not concerned about this as he happily chattered away at Yuuri about nothing while his best friend disrobed and lowered himself into the water.

Yuuri had always liked the baths at Hogwarts because they reminded him of the hot spring his family ran back home in Japan. The hot water caressed his skin and calmed his nerves as he relaxed against the wall of the bath before slipping under the water for a moment to wet his face and slick his hair back off of his forehead. Yuuri had just resurfaced when the sound of the prefects' bathroom door opening caught his ear.

Yuuri and Phichit's heads both whipped around to see who had entered. This bathroom was off-limits to most, and the few who were allowed were likely attending to their own responsibilities that Phichit was still ignoring himself. They knew it had to be a male student at least; the door to the bathroom was enchanted so that if it was already occupied, the door would not admit students of the opposite sex. Something about avoiding angry parents sending howlers, according to the Headmistress. The two best friends' confusion was short-lived, though, as the answer to their unspoken question appeared before them.

There in the doorway stood sixth year Ravenclaw prefect Seung Gil Lee, and behind him (no doubt being allowed special privilege as a guest) was Viktor Nikiforov. His shiny silver hair perfectly styled and his blood red uniform stark against the dark grey of the stone walls behind him.

Phichit and Yuuri just stared -- Yuuri's face turning an alarming shade of pink very quickly, and Phichit's expression flickering from shock to panic and then to humored mischief. Seung Gil appeared unfazed by the turn of events, and Viktor behind him looked surprised but not at all unhappy with the scene before him.

Viktor stepped forward then and looked straight at Yuuri, who was still petrified in the bath and gaping up at Viktor in shock, and smiled wide.

"おはよう, Yuuri! It's good to see you again," Viktor said by way of greeting, seemingly growing more and more cheerful as the seconds stretched on.

It took a moment for Yuuri's brain to process that he had just been directly addressed and that he should respond to avoid being impolite at the very least.

"Ahh...Доброе утро," Yuuri stammered back, unable to steady his voice. "V-viktor, what are you doing here? Is everyone else with you?" Yuuri was going to murder Phichit if his best friend had been wrong about how much time they had before the Durmstrang team showed up.

Viktor's face absolutely lit up at the sound of Yuuri greeting him in Russian and he took a few more steps into the bathroom. "Oh, no, I was sent ahead of everyone else to make sure we had everything we would need in the guest quarters! I'm so glad I was able to run into you, though," and Viktor Nikiforov fucking _winked_ at Yuuri at that last part.

Yuuri was having trouble breathing. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but the only sound that came out was a strangled squeak. Phichit noticed his friend's predicament and cut in smoothly.

"It's lovely to see you again, Viktor, but I have to ask why you have Seung Gil here showing you to a bathroom of all places."

"Oh, that," and Viktor tore his eyes away from Yuuri to look at Phichit, now. "I mentioned to the kind Headmistress that I was feeling a little tired from my journey here and she suggested I take a bath to relax. I was paired with Seung Gil so he could show me where to go."

"Is that so?" Phichit drawled, a slow smirk making its way onto his face. "Well Yuuri here was feeling a little strung out himself and I decided to take pity on the poor soul and let him use the prefects' bathroom. I was just about to leave and let him relax, though, so maybe you could keep him company Viktor."

That snapped Yuuri out of his speechlessness. He was almost sure he was going to murder Phichit, now.

"That's a great idea!" Viktor exclaimed, his cheerfulness peaking as he clapped his hands together and positively _beamed_.

Yuuri went into panic mode. "Nonononono, that's okay, I was done anyway, I was about to leave myse--"

"Nonsense, Yuuri!" Phichit sang. "You just got here, there's no way you're fully relaxed yet. You just stay there and soak away your problems and Viktor will keep you company. After all, I have my own prefect duties to attend to," and Phichit had the gall to drop a fucking wink of his own at Yuuri.

Yes, Phichit was definitely dead.

It was too late, though. Phichit had already hopped up from his perch on the sinks and was making his way to the door, following Seung Gil who had already begun to walk away without a word, bored with the proceedings in front of him. Viktor had turned and unbuckled his fur cloak from his around his chest and was now working at the two clasps that held his uniform jacket closed at the shoulder.

Yuuri's mind was racing trying to figure out a way to escape the situation. It wasn't that he would _mind_ sharing the bath with Viktor, per se. He had just never imagined this would be the scenario in which he saw Viktor's body for the first time. (Though to be honest, he never really thought he'd get to see Viktor's body, period.) Yuuri wondered if Viktor would have hardened lean muscle all over his body the way Yuuri often imagined he would. His mind wandered as he pictured Viktor's chiseled chest and abs in his head, pictured his thick thighs that led up to that delicious ass--

No! This was a dangerous line of thought for Yuuri. He needed to get out of here before he made a fool of himself!

"Yuuri." He heard his voice being called and somehow he had completely missed the fact that Viktor had finished disrobing and was already in the water across from Yuuri.

_I should have gotten out of the water while his back was turned! Stupid!_ Yuuri mentally chastised himself for being so slow in coming to this conclusion. Now he was trapped here unless he wanted to bare himself to Viktor, who would no doubt be keeping his eyes on Yuuri exclusively now that they were the only two in the bathroom.

"Yuuri," came Viktor's voice again, now tinged with concern. Yuuri looked back to Viktor then and met the ice blue eyes trained on him. "Are you okay?" Viktor's brow furrowed with uncertainty as he watched Yuuri.

Yuuri decided to accept defeat here this one time. There was no changing the situation now, and why in the world was he even complaining about being _in the bath_ with Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov?? This was a dream come true, even if the circumstances that led up to it were less than ideal. Yuuri made up his mind and straightened his back and prepared to respond.

All of sudden Viktor was right beside him, though, their thighs nearly touching under the water as Viktor edged closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri's mind went blank and for a moment he could have sworn his heart actually stopped. He vaguely registered Viktor raising his hand to Yuuri's face, eyes burning with something ineffable. Viktor's fingers traced down Yuuri's jaw from just below his ear to rest below the point of his chin, ever so slightly tilting Yuuri's head up so he had nowhere to look but directly into Viktor's eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuri?" Viktor purred, his voice smooth as silk and so very enticing.

Yuuri pushed hard against the wall of the bath behind him and didn't stop flailing away from Viktor until he was pressed against the opposite wall. He was bright red again and the blush had spread all the way down his neck and onto his chest this time. Yuuri's heart was hammering inside his rib cage, adrenaline from being so close to Viktor singing through his veins. What the hell _was_ that, anyway?!

"What's wrong? Why are you running away?" Viktor's hand was still hanging mid-air where it had been perched under Yuuri's chin a few seconds prior. His face was a mask of surprise at the sudden shift.

Yuuri stuttered as he tried to answer Viktor's question, his tongue not cooperating with his plan to not look like a complete idiot in front of this beautiful boy. "N-n-no reason! I-i just remembered that I forgot...uhh...my tie! Yes, my tie! I forgot it in my room, I need to...go...get it..." Yuuri trailed off as he carefully began shifting along the edge of the bath to reach his stack of clothes on the floor where his towel was.

He grabbed the towel and carefully raised himself out of the bath water, making sure to cover himself as much as possible to avoid further embarrassment. When he glanced behind himself to look back at Viktor, the Russian boy's face had gone from surprise to saddened confusion. Yuuri hated himself immensely for causing that expression. "Viktor--" Yuuri started.

"Did I make you that uncomfortable, Yuuri?" Viktor asked quietly. He wouldn't look at Yuuri anymore, instead casting his eyes toward the large stained-glass windows above the far end of the bath. Yuuri's heart _squeezed_ painfully seeing Viktor look so dejected.

"Viktor. Look at me," Yuuri coaxed gently, willing Viktor to just see him for one more moment. That was all he needed to fix this little hiccup. " _Vitya_ ," he tried.

Viktor's head snapped back toward Yuuri at the sound of the Russian endearment, his eyes wide with surprise and his lips parted slightly--even shock looked beautiful on Viktor. Yuuri had never used that name with him before. Sure, he'd used it around Phichit, but never had he addressed the boy himself with the name. It didn't elicit a wholly unfavorable response, it seemed.

"Yuuri..." Viktor breathed. Yuuri smiled softly back at Viktor, his expression turning to barely concealed fondness from his prior embarrassment. He still felt a strong need to not be in this particular situation with Viktor, but he also wanted to make sure that Viktor knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's not your fault, Viktor, don't worry. You didn't make me uncomfortable at all. In case you've never noticed, I happen to be painfully shy most of the time," and Yuuri punctuated this last statement with a short bark of a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His words weren't necessarily untrue, but the taste of the self-deprecation in his mouth, while familiar, was still not entirely pleasant.

Yuuri moved to crouch beside the edge of the bath in front of Viktor who had turned in the water to look up at Yuuri with still-wide blue eyes. "Don't worry," he repeated, holding eye contact with Viktor to show him how sincere he was. "I'll see you at the welcome feast, as always."

Viktor nodded mutely and Yuuri began to get up to leave the bathroom, but at the last second Viktor's hand shot out to grasp Yuuri's wrist, very nearly causing the Japanese boy to lose his balance and fall back into the water. When Yuuri regained his balance and looked down at Viktor again, the expression on his face had shifted to playfully taunting.

"You won't win, this time, Katsuki," Viktor murmured, his eyes burning like molten glass and the corner of his lips twitching as he fought a smile.

Yuuri couldn't help but smirk back and let a touch of challenge color his tone with his reply. "In your dreams, Nikiforov. You always underestimate me."

"Never, Yuuri," said Viktor, now dead serious. "Not once have I ever underestimated you since that first match. You never cease to surprise me. Remember that."

It was Yuuri's turn to nod mutely with wide eyes, the intensity of Viktor's gaze bringing color to his cheeks all on its own. He needed to make his escape now if he planned on ever leaving, Yuuri thought. Their palms brushed as Yuuri slipped his wrist out of Viktor's grip and stood up to walk away. Yuuri didn't look back until he was at the door that led to the changing area where he would put his uniform and robes on. In that last glance, Yuuri's eyes locked with Viktor's once more and it was almost painful to tear his gaze away and walk through the doorway. Somehow he managed it, though, and Yuuri could finally breathe normally again, his heart rate settling once more to a healthy beat.

Back pressed to the door, Yuuri took a deep breath and released it slowly, one thought entering his mind in that moment.

Phichit was going to die a slow and painful death for this.

\------------------------------------------

After Yuuri finished changing, he used the secondary exit to leave the room so he wouldn't have to walk awkwardly past Viktor who was still in the main bath area. He knew he should probably go get to work on his assignment for helping set up the school for the arrival of the rest of Viktor's teammates, but he just couldn't seem to focus on responsibilities. 

Yuuri ended up wandering the corridors of the castle, not really paying attention to where he was going and he ended up in the east wing of the fourth floor. This wing really didn't get used much because of a rogue Acromantula incident from a few months prior. Though there was no danger anymore, there had been some concerned parents and Headmistress Okukawa had agreed to section off the wing for the time being.

Clearly, Yuuri was not supposed to be here, and he thought about turning around and paying a little more attention to where he was going. For some reason, though, he felt strangely drawn to a door up ahead on his right. It wasn't a very fancy door at all; in fact, it looked much like all of the other classroom doors throughout the castle. And yet...Yuuri found himself standing before it, his wand out already and pointing at the lock, poised to cast the spell to open it.

" _Alohomora_ ," he murmured. For a moment nothing happened and Yuuri almost began to panic, but then he felt the magic channel through his wand and unlock the door. He shook his head, _Of course_ , Yuuri thought, _I was degrading myself earlier. I always forget my wand is sensitive to that_. Either way, though, the door to the empty classroom was now open and Yuuri carefully pushed it open and crept inside.

And...it really was just an empty classroom. Well, empty aside from what looked like a sizable frame one might use for a painting that was draped with a white cloth to conceal the front. The pull Yuuri had felt in the corridor was stronger now, and it almost felt like a rope tied around his waist that was tugging him forward. He took an experimental step toward the ghostly-looking object. The invisible rope slackened for a moment and then tightened again; clearly there was some spell at work here, meant to draw those nearby to this object, Yuuri imagined.

It wasn't a _dangerous_ feeling though, Yuuri reasoned, it was more of a gentle coaxing that felt...encouraging somehow. Like it was leading him to something wonderful that he would be glad to have discovered here in this hidden classroom. Yuuri had heard enough myths and legends to know he probably shouldn't trust such a happy feeling like that from an unknown source, but here he was, fully trusting it.

He was right in front of the covered frame now, the pull he'd felt ceased now that he was where it wanted him to be. Yuuri reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips against the white fabric on the left side of the object. It was surprisingly soft and no dust flew into the air in his fingers' wake as he ran them down the material. A new addition to the room then, since it hadn't had a chance to collect any dust yet.

Nothing had happened when Yuuri had touched the white material, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a small peek underneath that one side. He pulled gently at the cloth, not wanting it to fall off of the item it concealed, and raised it to the right until he saw the edge of a gilt frame and the barest sliver of...a mirror? Not a painting at all, as Yuuri had assumed, but the smooth, clear glass of what looked like a brand new mirror. Even in the low light of the unused classroom, the gold of the frame and the glass of the mirror gleamed beautifully.

Yuuri reached out and carefully ran his fingers along the shimmering frame -- it was cool to the touch, but not freezing. The metalwork was stunning, with sinuous vines winding over and around each other and all along the side of the frame. Yuuri glanced down and saw that one of the feet that held the mirror up was fashioned into the shape of a lion's paw with claws extended. He was entranced by the breathtaking craftsmanship that must have gone into the making of this mirror.

Now he tentatively pushed the white cloth further still, revealing more of the mirror beneath. As Yuuri stretched out his fingers to just barely brush the spotless glass, though, a tiny gleam caught his eye in the reflection of his hand. He looked more closely at the reflected image, turning his hand slightly to get a different angle, and yelped out loud and stumbled back from the mirror a couple of steps. What had he just seen?!

Yuuri looked down at his hand again, making sure he knew what he was seeing, and then haltingly made his way back to the mirror and pushed aside the cloth again. His hand trembled as the glass of the mirror came in view again and he saw the reflection of his hand in front of him. As Yuuri twisted his wrist so he could see his fingers, there, in his reflection, he saw a golden band on his ring finger.

His eyes widened and Yuuri turned his head quickly, casting around the room to see if someone had in fact followed him in and was playing a trick on him. No, he was definitely alone. Yuuri's eyes traveled back to the reflection; the ring was still there, but when he looked at his actual hand, he was very clearly not wearing one. He looked back to the reflection, turning his hand this way and that, and...was that an inscription?

Just as Yuuri began to lean forward to get a closer look at the inscription on the band, the chiming of bells from a tower in the castle started to ring out. Yuuri cursed under his breath because he knew what that sound meant. He was out of time and he needed to hurry to get to the Great Hall to sit with his house.

The Durmstrang ship had arrived.


	2. Updateee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author lets you know what's going on and why there hasn't been an update yet~
> 
> (I'm not sure why the notes from ch 1 are showing up at the bottom of this one...if you don't see them, ignore this bit. If you do, ignore the end notes lol)

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has left kudos and bookmarked this! It's an incredible feeling to see that people actually enjoy my writing and want to see more of it. You all rock. ♥

 

I wanted to leave a short update here for anyone who's been patiently (or not so patiently, idk) waiting for a new chapter on this. I promise I am working on it and I am as anxious to get the next chapter out as you are. However, I am currently in the middle of making a major move to a different state and the US is stupidly big and spread out, so a lot of preparation goes into making a move like this. I'm moving this coming weekend (July 29th-ish) and I had hoped to get the next chapter up for you all this weekend before I get into the dead week of moving here. Unfortunately, dead week started over this weekend and I didn't end up having time to write like I'd hoped. If I somehow end up with a spare minute to write at any point this week, believe me I will be doing that.

 

This "chapter" will be deleted when I'm ready to actually update the story, so sit tight for that! It may still be a little while before I have enough down time, but it will get done! I promise! Stick with me a little longer!!

 

If you have any questions that you'd like me to answer in between, I do still get notifications and comments are easier to reply to than writing a 5k chapter. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear from the context:
> 
> おはよう: "ohayou" > Japanese for "good morning"  
> Доброе утро: "Dobroye utro" > Russian for "good morning"
> 
> I have a hc that over the years they've taught each other little phrases in each others' languages ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm going to to my best to upload new chapters weekly (pls don't hold me to that, tho, my life is insane right now and I promise I'll do my best to be on time). Special thanks to [gryffindurh](https://twitter.com/gryffindurh) for being so ridiculously supportive of me writing this in the first place and to my best friend Sarah for proofreading/helping me edit this bad boy.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/all_thethings) and on my YOI Tumblr [here](https://katsukiyuuridesu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
